The Unknown Feeling
by silveranimewolf78
Summary: Why?...Why do I feeling so awkward around him? We are just friends, but... why am I blushing? Have my feelings for him change since he was gone? naruxsaku FIRST STORY! PLEASE READ! (O/ \O) ((O))) - :: -
1. Chapter 1

The Unknown Feeling

Sakura was in her bedroom, sitting on her bed, looking at a photo. It was a photo of team 7. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. It was when they were happy, but when Sasuke left, she tried everything to stop him but not even Naruto, his best friend, cannot bring him back. Naruto, despises about, wanted to become stronger to bring him back so he left with Master Jiraiya. That was three years ago. Naruto return to the village about a month ago, but he has change. He still has that attitude and the will to never give up, no matter what, for that is his ninja way.

She guesses that's what so liked most about Naruto. She smiled to herself, thinking about him. She stopped thinking and thought, _when did I start have feelings for him? _ Then she thought back to when she first saw Naruto after all these years. She remembers she wanted to run up to him and hug, but she had to hold herself from doing so.

When she looked up from the photo, she saw that it was around three in the afternoon. She thought it would be nice to go for a walk. She got up from her bed and walked over to dresser. She looked at the photo one more time before putting it on her dresser. She smiled then walked out.

-[ * * * ] -

She was walking around when she saw Ino, Choji, Kiba, Akamara, Shikamaru and Naruto walking towards Bar-B-Q. "Hey, guys, what's up?" she ask when she walked up to them.

"Sakura, hey, we were going to get so food. Do want to come? Shikamaru is treating." Said Ino, jerking her towards Shikamaru.

"Hey! Who said I was-" he said.

"Thanks, Shikamaru!" said everyone in union.

"Geez…"

Everyone was laughing. Smiling as usual. Even Sakura, who has been depressed for a while now, was laughing. Sakura thought it would be a good idea to spend some time with them.

"So are coming to eat with us?" ask Naruto, putting his hands behind his hand. He walked over to me and stands right next to her. Sakura starts to blush, hoping no one notices.

"Yeah, of course. I'm hungry anyway." She said, walk towards the food place. As they were walking into the BAR-B-Q, she was sharing at Naruto's back. He has gotten taller. When he left the village, he was shorter than her and everyone else. He is now taller than she by a few inches. Then she thought to herself, _maybe my feelings for him has change. Maybe, just maybe. _

We got a table in the back of the restaurant. Ino, Choji, and Kiba sat on one side while Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura sat on the other. Sakura felt very awkward because she was so close to Naruto, could not understand why so felt that way. They haven't seen each other for nearly three years. Sakura has been training with Lady Tsunade. She has become stronger, too and her medical ninjutus is incredible. They were both getting stronger, for the same propose, to bring Sasuke back to the village. However, will they be strong enough?

Breaking the silence, Kiba ask Naruto about his travels, places he went, people he has met, and the things he learned from master Jiraiya. Everyone was agreeing with Kiba. Naruto started with how they to places where the people know nothing about ninjas, but kind of shocked everyone. He continued with that he went to place where the people hated ninjas and even place with missing nins and places out in the of nowhere.

He even said that he saw someone who looked and act just like Sakura, besides the pink hair and all, but the attitude. This made Sakura blush. She was hoping nobody has notice, but yet again, she did not know why. Then the food came. Naruto continued with his story, but said he was not going to talk about the training and the new skills because of one, he wanted to keep it a secret and two, must of the training involved the Nine-Tails Fox. We all know about it, but we don't talk about.

-[ * * * ]-

When they were done eating, they deseeded t to go home. When they got outside, the sun was setting. Everyone was saying that they had a great time and have a lot of fun. Everyone went on their way home, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone. Sakura, yet again, felt awkward ( dang, that girl feels awkward a lot). As they were walking, they pass a place where many people were very active. Lights were coming on, for it was getting dark. A few people pass them. Sakura soon realize that they were couples. She was blushing, thinking that others meant think that they are a couple.

"So," said Naruto, breaking the silence, " heard your one of the best medical ninjas in the village."

" Yeah, I guess I am one, but no one can top Lady Hokage." She said.

" Yeah, Granny Tsunade is awesome." He smiled at her. His smiles always seem to warm her somehow, but it's nice. Naruto Lace his fingers behind his head. " I mean, without Granny, Brushy Brow would be… I didn't know. Because of her, he was able to walk again and fight and all that other stuff."

" Yeah I gue-" before she could finish, one of the workers ladder was falling, right on her, but before it could Naruto push her out of way. When Sakura open her eyes, she saw that Naruto face was close to her face, too close. She saw why. His lips were on month. She was so shock, she couldn't think or even breathe. They stay like that for a few moments until Sakura push Naruto off of her and ten she ran away, trying to refuse the idea of what has just happen. Not wanting to accepting it. Naruto was calling her name but Sakura couldn't hear him, for she was crying too hard.

Sakura ran all the way to her house. When she got to the door she stopped, trying to catch her breathe. She touch her lips, thinking that she has just kiss someone and none other than Naruto. That was her first kiss and it was with him, that idiotic, hyper-active, knuckle-head Naruto, who was always been there for her, saved her countless times, and stayed by her side, no matter what. That thought only made her cry harder. She never saw herself falling for someone like that, but she know, she know that she already falling for him, way head over heels for him. In addition, she couldn't stop.

She open the door to her house and walked in. She took off her boots and headed towards the stairs to her room. Before she got to the stairs, her mother stopped her.

"Sakura, you're back. So how was-" before she could continue she realize she has been crying. Her eyes were red and watery, for there were more tears to be shed. "O honey, what happen?" said her mother, touching her shoulder. Sakura brush her off and went up the stairs, and into her room.

She close the door behind her and put her back on it. She slide to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. Then the tears come again. She remember the way Naruto's lips felt on her lips. They felt soft. They taste like sweet and sour souse, from the food he has just eaten. She never kiss anyone before. She had her first kiss with Naruto, but it was an accident. But she liked it. Then a thought went across her mind. The answer was so clear, it felt like she has been slap in the face. She was in love was Naruto and that was no way to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unknowing Feeling

I know a lot of have wanted more so here is some many for you! XD XD

The next morning was a slow and gloomy one for Sakura. She didn't have much sleep for her mind kept going back to the events of the night before. She couldn't get the memory of Naruto so close to her, having his lips on her lips. She couldn't get rid on the taste either.

She was so lose in thought that she didn't even hear Kakashi at her window. When she did, so went to it and open it.

"Morning, Sensei. What are you doing here?" ask Sakura.

"The Hokage has summoned us."

"Us?" she repeated.

"Yes, as in Team 7"

She again thought of Naruto and she started to blush.

"Sakura,are you alright? Your face is all red." said Kakashi. He put a hand on her should.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's hurry before Lady Hokage throws a fit."

-[ * * *]-

When they got to the Hokage's office, Sai and Naruto were already there. When Naruto turn around, he looked at Saukra. She looked at him, too. She suddenly blushes then looked away, walking to the other side of Sai. She looked at the Hokage.

"Now that all of you are all are here, here is your mission." said Tsunade.

"Ok, Granny, shoot." said Naruto, putting his hands behind his head.

"Alright, here it is. This is a special document that is needed to be given to the Waterfall Village. What is in the document, I cannot say for it is for the eyes of their leader and me." She said as she was holding up a scroll with a blue ribbon on it, "but I warn you, many people have an idea for what is in the document so they want their hands on it. Be careful. You will depart in one hour. You are to meet with one of the teams of the Waterfall on the edge of the bonder and give this to them by sunset tomorrow."

She handed the scroll to Kakashi and they left.

-[ * * * ]—

They were already four hours into the trip when Naruto complain that he was hungry. Sai agreed with him, so Kakashi said to put up camp and that we had about almost a half-day journey left.

When everything was all set, Kakashi started a fire and we gathered around it to keep warm.

"So Kakashi-sensei, what is the Waterfall village like? Do we have an alliance with them?" asked Sakura, as she was sitting next to Sai.

"Well, I guess you can say that there is an alliance between us, but not like one we have with the Sand, but there is something. We had fight together in the Second and Third Great Ninja Wars, but there is nothing more than that. There really just a little peaceful village that doesn't cause much trouble."

"So what do you think is in that document that is _so_ special?" said Naruto.

"I'm not sure, but we cannot look."

"Hmm!" Naruto cross his arms over his chest and looked away.

"Well, I'm a little tired so I'm going to bed." Said Sakura as she was standing up and went over to her bag to get a blanket and laid it on the ground.

"Well, I think we should go to bed always." said Kakashi as he was heading towards his bag.

-[ * * * ]—

As they were almost to the bonder they notice that they were being follow, but as Sakura turned to Kakashi say something, but he just shocked his head. He then did some hands sign, not jutus hand signs but signals, that only Konoha ninja would understand. He made a few and we understand it easily but of course the enemy didn't. He said:

_There are two in front of us, four to the left, three to the right and many others surrounded them. Attack them on my signal._

They waited for the signal and continue on walking like normal. Until the rustling in the trees stopped and so did they. The silence was getting stranger but they continue when kunais came flying out the trees from all directions. They tried to defect them the best they could but some of them past, cutting them.

When the kunai stopped, Sakura fell to one knee, in greave pain. Blood was dropping from her arms, face, legs, and her torsos. Naruto ran up next to her. He too was covered in blood.

"Sakura, are you alright?" he asked.

She shocked her head, but when she turn her head she saw dozens of man is strange clothes was surrounding them. Naruto's hands on Sakura got tighter.

"Handed over the document and we might let you die quickly." Said the one in front of them.

" Like hell we would do that! We are gonna beat you guys!" yelled Naruto at the strange man.

" Hm… well I guess you will be the first one to die." And in a blink of an eye, he was in front of Sakura but Naruto moves in front her and he gets hit, very hard. So hard that Sakura could heard something crack. Then he went flying. He was thrown about 75 feet away.

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura. She ran over to him and saw that he was unconscious. She started her medical ninjutus. He had three ribs broken and had many damage done to his organs. Whatever that man did, she didn't want to get hit with it or anyone else. She saw as kakashi and Sai fought them off and soon retreated.

But her mind wasn't on the fighting, it was on Naruto. She know that he was badly injured and need to get back to the hospital, but her mind kept going back to that night, when he kissed her, accidentally. But she was a little unsure that she was in love with him but felt that she was. Soon she started to cry, knowing that he, yet again, was badly hurt for her sake. Because the damned fool was in love with her and she know it.

Ok that took me a while but I got it done. You all can thank my brother for he was the one who gave me the start for this chapter. I have a feeling that it sucks but I want see if you liked it so please review and see what I can built on that and THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW AND TOLD ME TO KEEP GOING WITH THIS! XD

Well, peace out, live free, and never stop believing.

-silveranimewolf78

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	3. Chapter 3

The Unknowing Feeling

The mission was a fail.

The document was taken and Naruto was still unconscious.

He was hurt very bad and Tsunade thinks it would be the best if he goes on life support, but sadly life supports are hard to come by and the ones they have are in use.

Sakura was sitting next to Naruto's bed, with tears in her eyes. She couldn't help but feel horrible about this. She felt that he was hurt because of her. The more she thought about, the more heavily the pain in her heart gets. And then she couldn't hold back any longer, the tears come down her face and she couldn't stop them.

She reached out and took hold of Naruto's hand, and then she rests her head on her arms, sobbing. Then she thought back to all those times when he was there for her. He has always protected her, even if he got hurt, he always smiles in the end. He didn't care what happen to him as long as she was ok and not hurt.

She was so tired that she fell asleep, crying, and still hold on to Naruto's hand, daring not to let go.

-[ * * * ]—

_**Naruto**_

The light was very dim when he was. He knows he has been here before, many times, but couldn't put his finger on it. Naruto was laying on his back in some kind of water it wasn't cold, but somewhat warm. He stood up and looked around, trying to get a better look of where he is.

"So, you're awake."

Naruto froze, trying to pin point where the voice came from. He turned around and saw a large gate in front of his. He knew where he was now. He was in the seal and where the Kyuubi is kept.

"Kyuubi… what am I doing here?!" yelled Naruto at the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi didn't answer, but simple closed his eyes and rest his head on his paws.

"HEY! ANSWER ME!"

"Ah, will you shut up, kit, your too loud." Said the Kyuubi, yawning.

"HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN HERE?! DAMN IT, ANSWER ME! I NEED TO HELP THE OTHERS AND-" before he could continue, the Kyuubi slammed down his paw, shaking everything, and Naruto almost fell over.

"Will you SHUT UP! You're not on the field anymore, Baka! You're in the hospital, unconscious right now and badly wounded! So shut up and LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled the Kyuubi.

Naruto look at him with a blank expression. He looked down at his feet.

"What about the others? Were they hurt?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi.

"No, not really. Just minor wounds. You were hurt the worst. Some of the people think you won't wake up. Some even think it's best to put you on life support." said the Kyuubi.

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi in disbelief. He couldn't believe he was hurt so badly. What were the others thinking right now, that he might not wake up again? What about Sakura? Will she alright? He still doesn't know why she ran away from him that night. He needs to know.

"I need to go back. You know a way, don't you?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi.

"Well, I could have brought you back a long time ago but I think you should have stay a little longer."

"WHAT?! I NEED TO GO BACK NOW! SENT ME BACK NOW!" yelled Naruto.

The Kyuubi sighed heavily and looked down at Naruto. He had a very seriously look on his face.

"And why do you need to go back so badly?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto looked down, clutched his fists, and looked up at the fox's red eyes, looking deep in to them.

"I need to confront someone about something."

"Ah, yes. That girl, what was her name? O, it was Sakura, right?" the Kyuubi looked at Naruto, he looked embarrass, "No need to worry, I know what happen between you two. I am inside you after all."

Naruto's face becomes redder. He looked up at the Kyuubi.

"Yes, I need to go down, so send me back NOW!"

The kyuubi smiled at Naruto and started to do hands signs for the jutus to send him back.

-[ * * * ]—

_**Sakura**_

Sakura still had her head on Naruto's bed. But felt something stroking her head and she kinda liked it. When she opens her eyes, she saw very blue eyes looking down at her. She then saw the spiky blond hair and the whiskers on the cheeks.

Sakura's eyes become teary and she leaps up and hugs Naruto. So tightly she thought she was hurting him but he didn't seem to be hurting, he just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Naruto, you're finally awake. I thought you weren't going to wake up again." Said Sakura, crying into Naruto's shoulder. He stroked her hair.

"It's OK. I'm here now."

They embrace each other for many minutes, until Naruto pulled Sakura back so they were looking at each other. Naruto started to lean in and rest his head on Sakura's forehead. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying a lot. He could never forget that color. That beautiful green color. They were so wonderful but yet so fragile. .

Sakura wasn't sure what was going on until it did. Naruto leaned in further until his lips were on hers. He tilts his head so he could kiss her more deeply. He put his hand on her cheek, moving his tongue around hers. He was surprise that she didn't pull back, but rather lean in further. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Naruto moves Sakura on to his lap, kiss her more hungrily.

Naruto broke away to catch his breathe. Sakura forehead was resting on his. He was looking up at her and he said the three words she thought she would have never heard from him.

"I love you."

Sakura was so shocked; she was unable to reply to him. Unsure what to do next.

~wow~ that last part took a while. Hope you all liked it. There is gonna be a next chapter, but I'm at a dead end. I will think of something. Do not worry. Well, that's it for now.

Peace out, live free, and never stop believing.

-silveranimewolf78


	4. Chapter 4

**The Unknowing Feeling**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR EYES UNDER THE AGE OF 14**

"I love you."

He said the three words she thought she would never hear from him. She was so shocked she couldn't speak. Naruto looked at her.

"Sakura, are alright?" asked Naruto, shaking her shoulders.

She looked at him, then started to cry and put her hands up to her face and cried into them. Naruto embrace her and hold her tight.

"How….how can you love me if all I do to you is hurt you and cause you pain?" said Sakura, crying harder into his chest.

Naruto's eyes widen and pulled her and looked at her. Her were more puffy and red then before, but the tears kept coming. It hurt him so much to see her like this. He wonders why she would think that. She looked away from him, thinking that she hurt him, again.

"Why would you think that? You don't cause me pain or anything. If I do get hurt protecting you, then I won't mine getting hurt if that means that you are safe." He said.

She looked into his eyes. That color was so beautiful, even if it was in a sea of a million of other people with blond hair and blue eye, she would know which one was him right away. She was upset now that she knows that he would throw his life away for her. She brushes off his arms that were on her shoulders.

"But I don't need you protecting me! You nearly died doing that!" she got up stood next to bed, "I can't handle it, seeing you getting hurt and almost dying because of me. I can't stand it. I don't want to lose someone I love again."

She was shocked that she said that, but before Naruto could respond, she ran out.

Naruto wasn't sure what just happen. He looked down at his hands. These hands holed her when she was crying, when he was kissing her, when he had protected her.

But there was one thing he was somewhat sure about, she loved him, he thinks.

-[ * * * ]—

It was about three days later when Naruto was release from the hospital. They told him to take it easy for a few days before going on the next mission, but all he wanted to do was to see Sakura. She didn't come to see him again after what happen, but others did, like Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi, and Sai.

It was almost dark out when he left the hospital. It was cold, too, so he was glad that he had his jacket with him. It was the beginning of winter. He looked up at the sky hoping for the stars and the moon, but clouds where blocking it. He signed and continues walking.

He was almost home when he saw something. It looked more someone. When the person went under a street light, the person was covered in blood. They were holding their right arm, but he felt he knows that person, then her saw it: The pink hair, the red vest, and the black boots.

"Sakura!"

He runs up to her before she falls over. Naruto puts one under her shoulders and one under her knees and carry her into his house and lays her on his bed. He went into his kitchen and grabs a cloth and starts to wipes away the blood from her face. From what he could tell, she had a cut over her eye, a deep cut on her right arm and on her left thigh and many other cuts and bruises all over her body.

"Naruto…" said Sakura quickly.

"Sakura! Are you ok? What happen to you?" asked Naruto, as he went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She sat up and put her on her forehead. She turned and looked at him.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Well, this is my house."

"Why am I at your house?"

She grabbed her shoulder and saw that it was blooding again. She started up her medical jutus and put it on her shoulder to stop the blooding and to ease the pain.

"You collapse outside my house and I thought it would be easier to just bring you in here."

"O, well, I was on a mission to deliver a message and on my way back I was attack, but I defected them, but I guess you can say I tried to come out in one piece."

She nodded and she started to heal her thigh. When she was done she looked around her and saw that blood was all over his bed.

"O, I'm sorry; I got blood all over your bed."

"It's ok. I can just bring there to the cleaners tomorrow, but I think it's best if you change your clothes. I could bring to the cleaners, too, if you want."

Sakura looked at herself and saw that her clothes were covered in blood and was torn. She giggles and put her hands behind her back.

"Well, I should go home and change. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, bye" said Sakura. As she turned to leave, Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura, wait. I need to ask you something."

"What is it? I really should go home. My parents will get worry."

Naruto looked down at his foot, thinking before speaking, and then he looked up and started at her for a moment. Then he takes a step towards and she looked down.

"I need to know why." Sakura looked up and saw that Naruto was close to her. Very close that their foreheads were nearly touching, "I need to need why you kept running away"

"I don't know what you're talking"

Naruto took another step, she take one back. He took another. She went back until her back hit the wall. Naruto stopped when his forehead was resting on her forehead.

"Yes, you do. You know what I'm talking. Every time we're close, like this," he said, taking her hand into his "you always run away, so I need to why."

"I…I don't…I don't know" Sakura started to cry, but so didn't know why.

"Sakura…" but before Naruto could say anything, she said the three word he thought he would never heard.

"I love you, OK! That's way I keep running! I'm afraid that I will lose you"

Not another word was said for they were lost in a deep kiss. Sakura wrap her arms around his neck and Naruto put his hand on her hips, pulling her closer to him. He started to slide his hands up under shirt and on to her torso, then to her mid back. Sakura moved her hands to the top of his jacket and started to unzip it to expose his shirt.

Naruto took his hands out from under her shirt and slide off his jacket. He then picked up sakura and laid her on the bed and then he lean down and started to kiss her again. His hand slide under her shirt again. Their kiss become more hungrily. Sakura moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and started to move them up to feel his chest.

Naruto had his hand on the zipper of Sakura's vest and started to unzip, slowly. She started to blush and kiss him more deeply. He unzips the vest all the way and opens it. His hand started to move up until it's rested on her breast. He stops kissing her, unsure what to do next. He looked down at Sakura and saw that she was blushing and was breathing heavily.

"Sakura…" he swallows hard and lower his head till it was resting on her forehead, "I love you"

"I love you, too"

They looked at each other for a few minutes before Sakura raise her head and kiss him.

So what did you guys think? I took me a while to do that last part, again. So should I keep going or stop? You tell me because I'm at a loss. HEHE XD well that's it.

Peace out, live free, and never stop believing.

-sillveranimewolf78


	5. Chapter 5

The Unknowing Feeling

**Ok, this is the last chapter unless I can come up with something else. Sorry about this long wait for an update. I was way too caught up in this story I was reading. Ok, now my new chapter. ENJOY!**

When Naruto open his eyes the next morning, he noticed that he wasn't in his room. He was still in his hospital bed. He woke up to an old cracked ceiling above him. Then his mind thought back to the events last night, only to find out that it was only a dream.

_Sakura? In love with me? That won't ever happen. She is in love with Sasuke. Not me, _though Naruto. He sat up and put a hand on his forehand, feeling very tired all of a sudden. He was so lose in thought he don't realize that he wasn't alone.

He turned and saw that someone was in the chair next to his bed, asleep. He knew right away that it was Sakura. She had her head on her arms; resting on the edge on the bed. Her hand was resting on top of his. He smiled a little, thinking that she was here because she cared for him, but he immediately pushes away the thought.

"Sakura," said Naruto as he is shaking her shoulder, "Hey wake up."

She shakes off Naruto's hand and turns her head the other way, trying to go back to sleep.

"5 more minutes, Mom." Said Sakura.

Naruto looked at Sakura with a weird face at the fact that she called him her mother.

"I'm not your mother, Sakura," said Naruto as he put his hand on her shoulder, again.

This time she turned and looked at Naruto with very sleepy eyes. It looked like she was still half asleep, but when she saw Naruto's deep blue eyes; her eyes widen and sat up.

"Naruto! You're awake! How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere? Do you feel dizzy or-" before she could finish, Naruto put his hands on her shoulders and sat her down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, I'm fine." Said Naruto, smiling at Sakura.

She sighs and looks up at Naruto's smiling face. Naruto blushes when he realize how close Sakura was to him.

"Naruto? Are you ok? Your face is all red." Said Sakura, as she was reaching out her hand to feel his forehand, but Naruto jumped back and nearly fell off the bed.

"Naruto! Are you ok?"

" Ya, I'm fine. Just need to get some air, that's all." Naruto got up from his bed from the other side and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait! You shouldn't be moving around. You're still wounded."

Just as Sakura said that, Naruto started to feel light-headed and started to lose his balance. Sakura went to him to catch him, but as she was trying to do so, she lost her balance and both of them ended up on the floor with Naruto lying on top of Sakura. They were so close that their noses where nearly touching.

"Sakura-chan…" Said Naruto, blushing like crazy and so was Sakura.

"Naruto…"

They stay like that for a while, just staring at each other, until Sakura broke the awkward silence.

"Naruto…" said Sakura, looking away from Naruto's eyes, "who do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

Naruto got off Sakura and sat on the floor while she sat up.

"You always protect me when I can protect myself and when you do that you always get hurt. Sometimes you get serious hurt like this." Pointing at Naruto, showing that what happen on the last mission is a prime example. Naruto was shock at what Sakura said, thinking that it was her fault that he was hurt.

"Sakura…"

"And every time I want to do something by myself, I ended up needing to be saved and its always you and I always get in your way." A tear escape from her eye. "I just want to do something or help in some way without getting someone close to me hurt!" Now she was crying. She put her hands on her face and started to cry into them.

Naruto was shocked and then his dream popped back into his head. She said something like this in his dream. Naruto grabbed Sakura's waist and pulled them away from her face.

"Sakura, the reason why I protect you is because I love you."

Before Sakura realize what was happening, Naruto pressed his lips against hers. She was so shock, she didn't respond to Naruto's kiss. She just sat there, letting Naruto kiss her.

When he broke away from the kiss, he rest his forehead on hers. Both of them where breathing heavily. They looked into each other eyes, forgetting about the world around them.

"I don't care if I get hurt," said Naruto, putting his hand on her cheek, brushing a tear that was going down her cheek, "As long as I know you're safe. I won't know what to do if anything happen to you."

"Don't you think I feel the same way? I was so scared that you weren't going to wake up. I can't lose you, too. I can't go through that again." said Sakura.

Naruto know what she was talking about. She was referring to what happen with Sasuke. Naruto know full well that _he_ couldn't go through the same thing again, either.

"I promise you that I would-" before Naruto could finish, Sakura shoved him away from her.

"Just stop it! Those promises you make are the reason you get hurt! Not just physically, but mentally, too. And they hurt me, too." Sakura stood up, looking down at Naruto through teary eyes.

"Sakura, I just…" Naruto stood and reached out to her but she jerked away.

"Just stop it! Just stop making promises you know you can't keep!" Sakura started to cry harder. Naruto was stunned be her words. "We both know he isn't coming, no matter what we do. Every time we get close to finding him, we lose him all over again and it hurts so most, not only you but I having to see you go through so much pain make me feel that I have made you do everything for me. I can't stand it anymore! It hurts so much! I just want it to stop!"

Before Sakura could continue, Naruto embrace her, holding her tight, like he was afraid to let her go. Sakura cried into his chest. It felt like to her that she was letting go. Releasing her feeling she had bottled up for all these years. Soon Naruto was crying, too, for he was release his feelings, too. Slowly, they slide to the floor, Naruto's back on the foot of the bed and Sakura's head still on his chest. They were like that for a while until Sakura broke the silence.

"Naruto?" said Sakura, in a small voice.

"Hmm?"

"I know I said to not make any more promises but I need you to promise me something."

Naruto rest his chin on the top of Sakura's head, holding her tightly, "Anything."

"Promise me you'll never leave me or the village."

"Sakura, you and the village are too important to me to leave it behind. This place and the people in it are everything to me. I'll never leave. It a promise of a lifetime."

**THE END**

I really hope you guys liked my story. I really want to see what you think and you thoughts on this story. I know it's short, buy HEY you got to start somewhere. Hehe XD

Well, peace out, live free, and never stop believing.

-silveranimewolf78


End file.
